


Проверенный вариант

by garabatos, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garabatos/pseuds/garabatos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони приходится выбирать между по-настоящему хорошим парнем и очень плохим мальчиком. Но кое-чего Тони не знает.





	Проверенный вариант

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Safe Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807339) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



— Так, давай-ка я разложу все по полочкам, — начал Роуди.  
  
— Ох, вот давай не надо…  
  
Тони уронил голову на кухонный стол. Но разумеется, Роуди проигнорировал его боль с равнодушием истинного лучшего друга.  
  
— С одной стороны, у тебя есть Баки Барнс. Почетный ветеран, работает в Ассоциации ветеранов, в свободное время помогает в приютах для бездомных. А с другой стороны – чувак в маске, который объявляется то тут, то там на миссиях и палит в людей, верша самосуд.  
  
Роуди изобразил ладонями чаши весов и принялся то поднимать их вверх, то опускать вниз, будто бы не мог понять, какая из чаш больше весит.  
  
— Ах да, понял, в чем проблема. Ужасно трудный выбор.  
  
— Так, во-первых, он стреляет в  _плохих_  людей, понятно? Это важное уточнение. Кто время от времени не стреляет в плохих парней? А во-вторых, ненавижу тебя, — сказал Тони, приподнимая голову аккурат настолько, чтобы уставиться на Роуди. – Надеюсь, ты в курсе.  
  
— Не злись на меня, ты сам дурак. Не испорти все, Тоунс, — отрезал Роуди. — Барнс — просто находка. В кои-то веки у тебя здоровые отношения, а ты сосешься с чуваком в маске в какой-то стремной подворотне? Черт возьми, ну что с тобой не так?  
  
— Так, хватит, — сказал Тони, грозя Роуди указательным пальцем. – Мы с Баки не встречаемся, иначе я бы не стал... И мы не целовались! Его рот закрыт маской, как это вообще могло бы произойти?  
  
Роди сузил глаза:  
  
— Тогда что ты, черт подери, с ним в этой подворотне делал?  
  
— Я не знаю, глазами друг друга пораздевали... Возможно, было еще немного петтинга, — признал Тони. — Знаю, что гордиться тут нечем.  
  
— Ты вообще помнишь, каким был до встречи с Баки? — спросил Роуди. На его лице читалась явная забота. – Вот я помню.  
  
Тони застонал. Он понял, к чему тот ведет. Когда Старк Индастрис прекратили разработку оружия, Тони запустил ряд программ, чтобы попытаться исправить нанесенный ущерб. В том числе и по производству протезов для ветеранов.  
  
Баки Барнс стал лицом этой программы. И не только лицом. И на протяжении всей его истории Тони постоянно был рядом с ним. Тони, может, и помог Баки новым протезом руки, но настоящим спасителем был Баки. Тони стал меньше пить, а когда Пеппер принялась таскать Баки по благотворительным обедам в качестве наглядного примера успеха программы, Тони к ним присоединился. Впервые в жизни он, наконец, творил добро, которое можно было потрогать — и никак не связанное со стрелялками — и чувствовал себя тем собой, которого, как ему казалось, потерял навсегда.  
  
Того, кто был за маской плейбоя и Железного человека.  
  
Тони знал, что у него не так уж много шансов быть вместе с Баки. Тот был искренним и открытым человеком, а Тони все никак не мог вспомнить, каково это — быть таким, и даже надеяться себе не позволял на хоть какое-то будущее вдвоем. А потом Баки признался, что всю рекламную шумиху, через которую его протащила Пеппер, терпел только ради того, чтобы побыть рядом с Тони.  
  
Отличное признание. Тони даже забыл как дышать.  
  
Ужасала одна только мысль об отношениях с Баки Барнсом. Он был таким же идеальным, как Пеппер Поттс, а в последний раз при таком раскладе у Тони ничего не вышло. Так что его долбанутый мозг взял и увидел решение в том, чтобы дискредитировать себя в глазах Баки.  
  
И только из-за этого Тони влюбился в таинственного парня, который появлялся на каждой миссии.  
  


***

  
Когда Зимний Солдат (так они называли этого парня) впервые заявился, Тони был несколько напуган. Вернее, напуган он был процентов примерно на двадцать, а на остальные восемьдесят – заведен. Маска, которую тот носил, была немного чересчур, но вот застежки на его обтягивающем костюме были что надо. Тони даже не подозревал, что у него пунктик на такое.  
  
А затем на одной из миссий Тони забыл, что иногда надо оглядываться, и Зимний Солдат прострелил колени парню, который хотел этим воспользоваться. И тогда же впервые не исчез, едва рассеялся дым. Тони понятия не имел, чего ожидать, так что это был тот еще сюрприз, когда он увидел сверкающие глаза с каймой размазанной подводки, а голос из-под маски, полный сарказма и недовольства, отчитал Тони за то, что оставил открытой спину.  
  
Парень оказался забавным. Не говоря уже о его способностях. Соколиный Глаз посмотрел записи с камер видеонаблюдения и потребовал провести с Зимним соревнования по высокоточной стрельбе. Ну, если вдруг тот объявится как-нибудь, когда в них не будут стрелять плохие парни.  
  
Но никто не знал, куда пропадает Зимний, стоит перестрелке закончиться. Каждый раз ДЖАРВИС пытался отследить его, но парень умел мастерски исчезать из поля зрения. Был буквально неуловим.  
По сути, это все было просто фантазией, а Тони впервые хотелось чего-то настоящего.  
  
— Послушай, — вздохнул Тони, – я собираюсь покончить с этим… что бы это ни было. Правда. Я собираюсь прекратить это и предложить Баки быть вместе, — он провел рукой по волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. – Я отправил сообщение Солдату, попросил встретиться со мной сегодня. Как только он появится, все будет кончено.  
  
Роуди внимательного на него посмотрел:  
  
— Да ну?!  
  
— Да. Я хочу… хочу Баки. Вся эта опасность, сексуальность, это очень привлекает. Но Баки. Он основательный. Он  _хороший_. И, ты же знаешь, просто  _потрясающий_. Так что…  
  
Роуди закатил глаза.  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать с Зимним Солдатом? Скажешь, что город стал слишком тесен для вас двоих?  
  
— Предложу ему присоединиться к Мстителям. Что бы там ни было с моими чувствами, у него отлично выходит то, чем он занимается. Так что лучше бы ему быть среди нас.  
  
— А когда он откажется?  
  
— Попрошу не появляться на тех миссиях, где буду я, — твердо ответил Тони.  
  
Роуди утешающе похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь. Давно пора.  
  


***

  
Тони подумывал надеть броню, но в итоге отправился без нее. Хоть они и собирались встретиться на крыше заброшенного здания, вдали от любой помощи, Зимнего Солдата он не боялся. Кем бы тот ни был, оружие он использовал только против тех, кто пытался навредить другим. Он уже был Мстителем, пусть пока и не совсем официально.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
Тони вскрикнул и схватился за сердце, оборачиваясь.  
  
— Господи! Ты звуки вообще издаешь, когда передвигаешься?  
  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил Солдат, но Тони смог расслышать нотку насмешки.  
  
— Слушай, я больше не могу с тобой видеться.  
  
— Эй, приятель, вообще-то это ты меня позвал.  
  
— Что? Нет, я знаю. Я хотел увидеться, чтобы сказать тебе, что больше не могу с тобой видеться.  
  
Солдат прищурился. Толком разглядеть Тони не мог, но подозревал, что тот еще и ухмыляется.  
  
— Понятно, — ответил Солдат. – Это из-за того, как ты меня облапал в той подворотне?  
  
— Облапал тебя?  _Я_  облапал тебя? — возмущенно крикнул Тони. – Насколько я помню, все было взаимо!  _Мы_ облапали друг друга!  
  
Зимний Солдат только моргнул. Вид у него был несправедливо привлекательный для человека, у которого только глаза видно. По бокам его волосы были коротко подстрижены, но на темени они были чуть длиннее, поэтому постоянно падали ему на лицо. Вряд ли это было удобно с практической стороны, особенно для снайпера, но с эстетической — очень даже привлекало внимание.  
  
Тони старательно удержался и не протянул руку, чтобы откинуть упавшие пряди. Хотя будь перед ним Баки, он бы это сделал.  
  
— Ладно, забей. Совсем неважно, кто и что делал, — с отчаянием в голосе сказал Тони. — Но это нужно прекратить. Есть кое-кто. Кое-кто, для кого я стараюсь быть хорошим, понимаешь? Кое-кто, кого я люблю, и... и я не могу продолжать все это с тобой.  
  
— О… — кажется, Солдат впервые растерял свою уверенность. Он перевел взгляд вниз, на город под ними.  
  
Его глаза были настолько выразительны, что иногда Тони думал, что может понимать его даже со скрытым лицо. И эти глаза очень напоминали ему глаза Баки. Возможно, в этом и крылась проблема, возможно, Тони переносил свои чувства к одному на другого. Его терапевт гордился бы, что он это осознал… ну, то есть Брюс наверняка гордился бы, даже если на самом деле ответил бы, что никакой он не психотерапевт.  
  
— Я имею в виду, у нас ничего бы не вышло, — сказал Тони. — Это же очевидно. Я почти ничего о тебе не знаю. Ты наверняка живешь в пещере, как летучая мышь.  
  
— Очень смешно, – Солдат повернулся к нему. – Нет в моей пещере никаких мышей.  
  
Тони со смехом помотал головой.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты присоединился к Мстителям. Это предложение все еще в силе.  
  
— Лучше всего я работаю в тени, — холодно ответил Солдат. — Вы не хотите видеть меня в ваших рядах. Я не герой.  
  
— Думаешь, у Черной Вдовы или у Соколиного Глаза нет прошлого? Думаешь, у меня его нет? Ты самый что ни на есть герой. Я знаю тебя только таким, и лишь это сейчас имеет значение.  
  
— Я не думаю, что смогу, — Солдат замолчал. – Наверное, будет лучше, если мы совсем расстанемся. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Обещаю, я больше не буду тебя беспокоить, — он нерешительно подошел ближе.  
  
— Просто… прежде чем ты уйдешь, могу я тебя хотя бы раз поцеловать?  
  
Тони следовало сказать «нет», отказать, но он подумал, что это станет хорошим завершением истории для них обоих. И тоже шагнул ближе.  
  
— Тебе придется снять маску, — подсказал он. — Кевлар целовать не буду.  
  
Солдат кивнул, опустив голову, и потянулся назад, чтобы расстегнуть застежки. Он небрежно уронил маску, позволяя ей упасть между ними, поднял голову…  
  
И тут Тони почувствовал, как замерло сердце.  
  
— Баки, — неверяще выдохнул он.  
  
Тони не мог представить, как не догадался раньше, ведь теперь это было так очевидно. Конечно же, эти глаза могли принадлежать только Баки. Ведь природа никак не могла создать что-то настолько прекрасное дважды?  
  
— Не беспокойся. Я не буду… Я хочу сказать, что отпущу тебя, потому что ты заслуживаешь всего, — сказал Баки. Он осторожно потянулся рукой к Тони, но отпрянул, прежде чем они коснулись бы друг друга. — В кого бы ты ни был влюблен, я надеюсь, этот человек понимает, как сильно ему повезло.  
  
Тони шокировано на него смотрел, не представляя, о ком это он. А потом до него дошло, что Баки и не знает, что “этот человек” —  _он сам_. Эмоции захлестнули Тони, выводя из оцепенения. Он даже не был уверен, был ли он зол, счастлив или все еще чертовски ошарашен.  
  
— Ты идиот! — крикнул он, шлепая Баки по груди. — Это ты! Ты и есть этот «кто-то»!  
  
— Что? — Баки округлил глаза. — Но ты только что сказал…  
  
— Я влюблен в  _Баки Барнса_.  
  
— О. Так ты меня бросаешь ради меня же? — глаза Баки снова резко сузились. – Стоп, я думал, ты в курсе, кто я такой! Хочешь сказать, что ты обжимался в переулке с парнем, о котором совсем ничего не знал? А если бы я был каким-нибудь маньяком?!  
  
— «Если»? — пробормотал Тони, но Баки проигнорировал его.  
  
— Тони, я рассказывал тебе, кто я! Ты знал! — настаивал он.  
  
Тони недоверчиво уставился на него.  
  
— Думаю, такое я бы запомнил.  
  
— Только на прошлой неделе ты спросил, загляну ли я на вечер кино, и я ответил, что не смогу, потому что подвернулось срочное дело.  
  
— Я был уверен, что это было связано с Ассоциацией ветеранов! Я никак не подозревал, что ты разоденешься в бондаж для садо-мазо и пойдешь стрелять в людей!  
  
— А когда я немного вляпался и вернулся в синяках и ушибах, ты спросил, что случилось, и  _я тебе рассказал_. Прям так и сказал, что пытался проникнуть в наркокартель и кто-то застал меня врасплох.  
  
— … Я думал, ты так пошутил, — признался Тони.  
  
— Я спрашивал у тебя, как ты сделал так, что пятна крови с костюмов Мстителей легко оттираются, — продолжил Баки.  
  
— Ну ладно, этот вопрос я счел странным. Но все-таки остановился на том, что это тебе это понадобилось, потому что ты ужасно бедовый.  
  
— Я не бедовый, — возмутился Баки. — Я  _геройствую в маске_.  
  
— Ха! – выдохнул Тони и сурово свел брови. — Все, ты определенно присоединяешься к Мстителям. Без поддержки в поле ты больше не выйдешь. И я интегрирую ДЖАРВИСа тебе в костюм. И мы можем…  
  
— Подожди, я еще не…  
  
— … работать по очереди… Мне понадобится список твоих текущих дел. Роуди просто взбесится. Он же понятия не имеет. Дождаться не могу все ему рассказать. А, и еще: хочешь со мной встречаться?  
  
Баки моргнул. Выглядел он немного ошеломленным, хотя Тони не понял, с чего бы. Ведь они общались достаточно долго, чтобы Баки знал, как Тони себя обычно ведет.  
  
— Ты все еще хочешь со мной встречаться? — переспросил Баки.  
  
— Вроде как даже больше, чем раньше, если честно, — ответил Тони, протянул руку и подцепил пальцами один из ремней у Баки на груди, крепко его сжал и дернул, притягивая Баки ближе к себе. — Ну так что думаешь?  
  
— Думаю, что ты все еще должен мне поцелуй, — сказал Баки, лукаво улыбаясь.  
  
Пусть только кто-то попробует сказать, что Тони Старк не отдает долги.


End file.
